


【铁虫】抗拒 5

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】抗拒 5

等到彼得精神恢复过来，就对被绑在屋里表示了极为严重的抗议，更令他受不了的是所谓保胎的治疗手段，不仅每天灌下各种味道奇怪的汤汤水水，还要下面每天夹着药，被撑开的涨涨的感觉时不时地让本就很敏感的身体动情，忍不住的往托尼身上靠，对方还要戏耍他一般表示他应该为孩子考虑，仿佛两个人的身份掉了个个。  
彼得咬着餐巾布，看着电视里放着人口失踪案的报道，那三个恶棍的照片清晰地放在屏幕上，按照斯塔克先生的处理方式，他们就这样无声无息地人间蒸发了。彼得感觉到下面的内衣又被自己溢出的液体浸湿了，他面容泛红，心情复杂地想着他，他毕竟还小，对这种人物，大概是又害怕又敬佩，对力量充满着矛盾的向往又被迫着驯服于它的阴影下，他当然是讨厌他把自己关起来，但是同时有一个人每天都抱着自己睡觉，眼里只有自己，又是他从未经历过的，他一直在学校做个没人关注的边缘人士，家里又只有梅一个亲人，而他能花钱给梅治病。他觉得自己不能这样自私地想下去了，他像被命运的潮流推向这座岛屿的羽毛，本来也没有决定自我的重量。  
等宝宝已经有六七个月大的时候，所有人都松下一口气，至少不会有太大危险的，只不过作为稚嫩的孕妇实在是太辛苦了，彼得抱着自己隆起的肚子，在床上辗转反侧，宝宝长得有点大，压迫着他的性腺，作为双性体质更容易被影响，他满头汗珠地调整了自己的姿势，一边咬着袖口一边喘着气，依旧纤长的四肢在阴暗的室内墙上投下诱人的倒影。托尼半睁着眼睛欣赏着他的小孕妇像被抓住尾巴的小猫一样脆弱慌乱，被难以抚平的情潮倾轧，终于控制不住起身。墙上的影子很快变成重叠在一起的两个人，托尼吻着他的嘴，手指在泥泞的蜜洞里摩挲着他的敏感点，男孩浑身抖动着，慌不择路地紧紧抱着他的脖子，身体不住地蹭着他的胸膛。  
“要我进来吗？”托尼放开他的嘴，彼得点点头，“乖孩子。”他试着找了个不会压到宝宝的姿势，褪下裤腰，顺利地把自己推入了那个他进入过无数次的秘地，男孩乖顺地靠着他，在经历过一次情潮后，两人湿热的气息混合在一起，彼得已经学会享受他高超的性爱技巧，怀孕让他身体里的激素变化非常大，英俊的小脸上渐渐显出一种成熟而慵懒的风致，眼角泛着浓浓的春意，他的头发已经比初见时长了许多，被汗水打湿的发梢贴在脸庞，俨然一个未成年的小少妇。彼得感觉对方重新硬起来的器官撑着自己的私处，“等一下，斯塔克先生......嗯啊......”，托尼抱着他转过身，硬邦邦的器官在他身体里转了一个圈，几乎让男孩尖叫起来，彼得紧张地不行，看着他轮廓分明的脸，深沉的眼睛，几乎找不到自己的声音，“您爱我吗？”  
“你是小女孩吗？”托尼被这个突如其来的问题搅得不知所措。  
“至少有一点吧？”男孩艰难地握住他的根部，咬着嘴唇看着他。  
“......”托尼抓住他纤细的手腕，走神地想着这么好的营养怎么都没让他胖起来，他赶忙收回思绪，“宝贝，没有人会在床上问这个问题？”  
“为什么？”“因为他们的伴侣会说谎话。”“那你的谎话呢？”男孩摆出一副认真要听谎话的样子。托尼服输一般亲了亲他额头，“我以前都有很多情人，现在只有你一个。”  
“那是什么意思？”彼得更用力地咬住嘴唇，怕自己笑出来。  
“比一点多一点的意思。”  
“那是多少？有一百吗？”  
托尼感觉自己已经快软了，他头痛地摸了摸他的小脸，“那要看你爱我有多少？你要是零，我就是一，你要是一百，我就是一百零一。”  
彼得感觉自己的脸又开始发烫了，“那，你把这个解开。”他伸过带着锁链的右脚，紧紧看着他的嘴。  
托尼笑容凝固在脸上，“不行，等孩子生下来才可以。”  
谈判破裂。  
彼得生气地把他的东西用双手抽了出来，转过身躺下了。“我看你是忘了为什么被绑在这了？”托尼压抑的声音传过来，男孩心情忐忑了一下鼓着嘴没有动，对方似乎是叹了口气，到底没有强迫他。

为了彼得的安全，医生建议不用等足月，让宝宝比较小的时候就降生比较好，所以没过多久男孩就被推上了手术台。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”医生测着他的呼吸问。彼得点点头表示自己很好，“一会给你打完药，过程会比较辛苦，我们虽然尽量做到无痛，但是你还是要自己努力一下。”女医生慈爱地抚摸着他的脸，玻璃外的斯塔克先生阴沉沉得看着着一幕。  
“分娩医生总是很有母爱的一群人。”史蒂芬插嘴道。  
王翻着自己的手机，时不时抬头看一眼，直到听到宝宝的哭声，几个人才放松下来。  
正当他们要进去看的时候，哈皮急切的声音从走廊传来。  
“让开！”梅提着包，像一阵呼啸的狂风般刮了过来，她看了看门前的三个人，眼睛定在托尼的身上，锐利地吓人。  
哈皮喘着气跑过来，拦在她的面前，“你听我解释，事情......”还未等他说完，护士抱着一个小小的用棉布包起来的小家伙走了出来，“非常可爱的一个小女孩，我们要先把她放到育儿箱里去。”  
梅看了看玻璃窗里彼得苍白的脸，倒吸了一口凉气，只来得及伸手指了指，就昏了过去。  
彼得刚一睁开眼睛，就看到托尼拉着他的手放在脸上，脸上有他从未见过的温柔神情。  
然而温存的气氛没有维持多久，就被闯进来的梅结束掉了。彼得立刻紧张地坐起身子，“梅！你的病好了吗？”  
“好不了了！”梅从口袋里掏出一把不知道从哪拿来的雪亮的手术刀，“你跟我说，这都是怎么回事？是不是他强迫你？”  
“冷静点！”几个声音此起彼伏，哈皮随后闯了进来。  
“我宁愿我生病死了。彼得！跟我回去上学，我就是还一辈子也会把钱还给他们的。”  
“梅。”彼得的眼泪流了下来，张了张嘴不知道怎么回答。  
“够了！”托尼淡淡说了一句，望向哈皮，“你就是这么工作的？不想干就回家。帕克夫人，我想你不知道我们真正是做什么的？除非我死了，否则他哪也不能去。”  
梅狠狠地皱紧眉头，望向哈皮，难以置信地摇着头，又望向彼得：“到底为什么会跟这些人扯上关系？你本来是那么乖的孩子，都是我的病，是我不好。”  
“不是你的错！”彼得从床上蹦下来，紧紧抱住梅，“是我不好，梅，但是只要你的病好了，你相信我，一切都会好起来的。斯塔克先生他，”彼得低头默了一阵，“他不是坏人，他对我很好。”  
“好到让你给他生孩子吗？我的孩子，你才十几岁！”  
“那是个意外。”彼得心虚地放开梅，望着自己光着的脚。  
托尼起身把他抱回了床上，转过来对一脸呆滞的梅道：“他现在需要好好休息，你也是病人，该回去休息了。”  
梅怨恨地看了他一眼，“我不会原谅你们的。彼得还年轻，总有一天会离开你，我保证。”  
托尼的长睫毛轻颤了一下，“那就等我死。”  
梅转身出去了，哈皮紧跟着追了上去，不一会儿屋外传来梅对他讽刺的声音，“我们的关系完了。”  
“斯塔克先生，我想回去上学。”彼得轻轻的声音传过来。  
“等你恢复的差不多了，我会给你请家教的，如果你想上大学，我很乐意给你推荐。”  
“我想回我的学校。”  
托尼思考了一下，“不行，会很危险。虽然现在知道你的并不多，但是我的敌人没有那么好对付。”他走过去，抱了抱沮丧的男孩，“你现在好好休息不要乱想，想不想看看我们的宝贝女儿？”彼得目光重新被点亮起来，托尼给他穿好衣服和鞋子，他们走到隔壁，看着保温箱里小天使，仿佛暗夜里生活已久的飞虫又有了新的亮光一般。  
接下来的几天，梅都没有过来，彼得想过去找她，又实在不知道怎么跟她解释，他自己也纠结在这复杂的处境中。托尼又变得忙碌起来，有次他听见门外哈皮和托尼边道歉边聊着什么，“我们死了一帮兄弟，那批货不见了。”.......“是非常危险的武器......”......“跟那天那三个人有关系吗？”......  
彼得听到他们停止了对话便立刻反身跑回了床上用被子从头到脚蒙了起来。  
托尼推门走了进来，伸手剥开床上的大茧，“我们要换个地方住了。”  
“为什么？去哪里？”  
“去我的秘密基地，我保证比这里舒服很多。”托尼吻着他，双手伸进他的衣服里摸着他瘦下来的腰肢，又顺着裤子摸到男孩光洁的臀部，他闻到他的小朋友身上泛着甜美的芬芳，生完宝宝后更明显了，彼得推着他，让他等一下，但是他并没有停下来。突然，男孩痛叫了一声，托尼疑惑地松开手，拉开男孩的睡衣，那刚才在自己手里掐住的粉红色小东西可怜地肿着，已经比过去大了很多，一摸奶白色的液体流了出来，一直延伸到白色的睡裤里。  
彼得从头到脚都泛着灼人的粉色。


End file.
